PPC Rec Center/Kitty's Muse's List
Hola! If you're here, you probably first visited the PPC Rec Center. Enjoy the recommendations (mainly Hetalia at the moment) I have up so far. Crossovers *The Melancholy of Mathias Køhler by Spectreon (Hetalia x Haruhi Suzumiya)- rated T **Writing Status: Work in Progress **Warnings: None **Summary: This idiot wants to start a club to search for aliens, time travellers and espers. Too bad they're all under his nose already... and did I mention him potentially destroying the world? Nordic-centric. Haruhi-based AU. **Basically (to my understanding) a sort of rewriting of Haruhi Suzumiya with the Hetalia characters in the place of the HS canons. Wonderfully written. Though I know only a little about the HS series this seems to pull off the blend between the two in this case very well. It also manages to stay rather original, rather than copying HS canon events word for word. The Hetalia canons also manage to stay pretty much in character throughout the fic. Hetalia *Folie à Plusiers by CaCaPhOnY Of ScReAmS - rated T **Writing Status: Work in Progress **Warnings: None. **Summary: It started with one. Patient zero, retrieved from Washington DC, America. Alfred F.Jones was admitted by his college roommate at 13:08 on June 16th. Diagnosis: Delusional. **I love this story. Absolutely love it. Despite some inaccuracies in its portrayal of mental hospitals this fic is very well written. The characters aren't OOC, the OCs that are present don't detract from the plot, and it still leaves you wondering about what is truly going on. I can't say if this is AU or not due to the plot itself but it is excellent. *He Today Who Sheds His Blood With Me by binnibeans - rated T **Writing Status: Complete (One-shot). **Warnings: It's a war piece, so mostly blood and the like. **Summary: Freshly dropped into Normandy, paratrooper Alfred F. Jones fights alongside a lost British medic during the Battle of Carentan. **An excellent AU piece. Though short, it seems to be very historically accurate and also keeps very closely to the personalities of the characters in canon. Very well written piece. *Just in Time for Valentine's Day by Treyen - rated T **Writing Status: Work in Progress **Warnings: None **Summary: It's the 13th of February 2010, the place is Athens, Greece, and the nations are peacefully having their Pre-Valentine-Conference. Or they should be: because this time, only one certain god can know what will happen next. If even he. **''Hilarious'' story. Belarus and England fighting over/chasing France? Check. Romano declaring his love to Seychelles? Check. Turkey becoming depressed because Canada leaves him? Check. Crack pairings (and some not-so-crack pairings) abound in this fanfic and the story is very funny. (It has also caused, according to the author's notes, some people to start shipping such things as NorwayxKorea and the threesome mentioned above. And several other pairings that I won't reveal so as to not spoil the story.) *Language Barrier by ThirteenJinx - rated T **Writing Status: Work in Progress **Warnings: None **Summary: And Arthur thought that moving to America would be a disaster. High school AU. USUK, PruCan, Spamano, DenNor and other pairings. Rated T because I like that letter better than K. **Oh my gosh. The author's a thirteen year old girl... who writes very well. Quite the cracky sense of humor, but that's what makes this so good. This is one of the few pieces of writing that can get me to laugh more than a couple of times, and it still keeps the characters from going too far out of character. Excellent, humorous read. *Let Me In by pocketfulofmumbles - rated T **Writing Status: Incomplete, with very slow updates. **Warnings: None. **Summary: When Tino Väinämöinen's car crashes in the middle of nowhere on a stormy winter night, he thinks he's going to die frozen and alone. But he follows a light and discovers much more than he ever thought he would. AU. Rated T for swearing and blood. **A wonderful AU SuFin (SwedenxFinland) fic. The characters are all in character, the plot is interesting, and it's great all around. *No More Emotions by Marcella Jole' Mercilee - rated T **Writing Status: Complete **Warnings: Mentions (and some descriptions of the aftermath) of torture. **Summary: With no explanation besides a brief and emotionless note, Ludwig leaves Feliciano heartbroken. Feli can barely move on with his life. He is cold... broken... he doesn't even eat pasta anymore. He's miserable... until he finds Ludwig at Romano's wedding. **It's a pretty angsty story involving some heavily implied/stated ships for AsaKiku (EnglandxJapan) and GerIta (GermanyxItaly). However, it's still very good. The ending/epilogue is rather chilling also, though still in quite the good way. Those who like to read some angst/dark fanfiction and/or GerIta will probably like this. (And yes, Italy is pretty out of character. However, that's partially what makes this fic so sad and good.) *The Cafe Of Double Lives by kuroNshiro - rated T **Writing Status: Work in Progress **Warnings: None **Summary: Lovino takes on a dare to dress up as a waitress for a month. While working, he meets Antonio who becomes his regular customer and soon starts fancying Lovino. SpaMano, FrUk, PruCan, RoChu, GiriKey and NethPol. AU Hetalia written by Kokoxchan & me **One of my very favorite fanfictions for Hetalia. This story manages to be both humorous and serious at different times while keeping the readers very entertained. The crossdressing, which is pretty essential to the plot, is played out very well while keeping all the canons (crossdressing 'waitresses' or not) very in character. It's also very interesting to see how some conflicting pairings appear in and interact with the overall plot. You really don't need to like any of the main ships in this to enjoy it. *Waiting For Your Call by three-days-late - rated K+ **Writing Status: Complete **Warnings: None **Summary: AU. One day Arthur receives the strangest miscall of his life from an American named Alfred. He doesn't think too much about it...until he calls back the next day. **Great USUK pairing story. It mostly (in my opinion) consists of fluff, which is very nice to read after a couple of badfics. England/Arthur might be a little OOC, but the quality of the story isn't sacrificed at all. Twilight *Luminosity by Alicorn - probably about a T rating **Writing Status: Complete, along with sequel. **Warnings: None **Summary (Short version): Luminosity is an AU reworking of the Twilight story where Bella is a rational self-knowledge junkie. Inspired by "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality". Requires no knowledge of or affection for Twilight canon. **As the summary stated above, you really don't have to like Twilight to like this story. If you like Twilight too, that's great. This story is overall very excellent. It's quite long, but it turns Bella (and to some extent Edward) from the annoying Canon!Sues of their original series to more tolerable people. Very good read. Category:PPC Rec Center